


[影榎]入幕之宾

by 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89
Summary: How to get into Kageyama's house? Of course has to be trough his heart(No
Relationships: Enomoto Kei/Kageyama (Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato De)





	[影榎]入幕之宾

影山关上门，把大衣脱下来挂好。他有段时间没回来了，信箱被塞得爆满，他费了好一番功夫才把里面的东西都扯出来。因为工作需要他基本都住在宝生邸配给他的房间里，但他自己的房间却一直没有退租。自负一点说，他也是想要像福尔摩斯先生那样，有一处只属于自己的圣地。  
信箱里的东西大部分都是些商店的特卖广告和账单，影山挑挑拣拣地看完了，觉得有些渴，拿了杯子打开水龙头准备给自己接水喝，但水管除了发出几声微弱的气泡响，连一滴水都没流出来。他想起刚看过的那些杂七杂八的东西里，并没有停水的通知，却有一家水道公司的传单。  
他把那张传单抽了出来，平白无奇的彩色打印纸，他想了想，拨通了上面的电话。

虽然是晚上，水管工仍旧尽职地在十五分钟之后按响了他的门铃。影山想起他在停车场里看到的那辆小型面包车，忽然就笑了起来。  
他打开门，门外站着的是个戴着黑框眼镜的小个子男人，穿着浅蓝色的连体服，提着工具箱，面无表情，声音也毫无起伏：“您好，我是水管工。”  
影山把人让了进来，三两句话解释了一下情况，水管工就忙活了起来。影山靠在橱柜上，看着水管工钻进水池下面，工具箱被打开放在身边，里面所有的东西都摆放得非常整齐，连螺栓螺母都被固定在小格子里面，没有散得到处都是。影山望着水管工熟练地拆卸着零件，修长的手指摆弄着那些工具，不知怎么，他的心痒了起来。他觉得更渴了，但这一次，即使有水，也浇不息他的渴望。

“榎本先生，我这里并没有什么值得您这么大费周章也要得到的东西吧。”  
被人道破了身份的“水管工”先生也并未惊慌，手上不停，仍旧不紧不慢地拧好了那个部件，才从水池下钻出来。  
他就那样跪坐在地上，偏过头去看站在身后不远处的男人。因为是在自己家里，影山并没有像在宝生家那样一丝不苟地穿着西装三件套，领结在进门的时候就已经摘掉了，外套和马甲也早就脱掉了，连白衬衫的领口的扣子都是解开的。他看似随意地靠在那里，实际上却封住了榎本离开的路线。  
虽然并不是走不掉，但，在达成目的之前就离开，可不是榎本径的本意。  
“那是因为管家先生您并不知道我想要的是什么吧。”  
“哦？”戴着金丝边眼镜的男人微笑起来，是那种对于一切了然于胸的微笑。他朝榎本走过来，“那么可否，让我大胆地做一下猜想呢……”  
  



End file.
